Despertar
by www.wtf.com
Summary: La cercana llegada a Raftel despierta pensamientos en Luffy que ponen en duda su irrompible convicción.Puede llegar a ser el nuevo Rey de los Piratas, pero ¿despues que?.


**One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eichiiro Oda**

* * *

><p>La puerta a su destino estaba allí frente a sus ojos, esperando fielmente a los piratas sombrero de paja. Estaba cerca, estaba lejos, ninguna distancia jamás les había parecido tan imposible como la que existía ahora entre el Sunny y Raftel. Los corazones de Luffy y su tripulación parecieron detenerse ante el esplendor de su final. Todas sus batallas, la gente que conocieron, todas las lagrimas y sangre derramadas desde el inicio de su viaje se reducían a este momento ,lleno de ilusión amarga.<p>

¿Pero que era Raftel en verdad? Sus ojos eran caprichosos, nublados por las lagrimas, y ninguno podía distinguir la verdadera forma de la promesa de Roger.

¿Acaso era en verdad una isla? ¿Podría ser solo ilusión? ¿Tan solo una razón sin forma que sirvió de base para la nueva época del mundo?

Para la mente simple de Luffy, tantas dudas hacían que cabeza punzara de dolor. Sintió como su sombrero de paja le producía una picazón en su frente. Lo retiro con su mano, suavemente para evitar dañarlo. Era extraño, nunca antes le había molestado, ni siquiera cuando su cuerpo se encontraba al límite, e incluso al borde de la muerte.

Un objeto tan preciado es incapaz de herir a su propio dueño.

Luffy entendió con un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda que ese era exactamente el problema: El sombrero ya no era suyo, o al menos muy pronto dejaría de serlo.

La promesa se encargaría de arrebatárselo de tajo, como una filosa espada desgarrando la carne del adversario. Al llegar al Raftel, al ser el rey de los piratas…. El sombrero debía volver con Shanks. No importaba que tanto afecto Luffy le tuviese ni que su tripulación hubiese sido bautizada en su honor, simplemente le sería arrebatado.

No había más.

El peso de otro pensamiento adjunto cayó sobre Luffy con igual fuerza que un puñetazo en el rostro. Dio media vuelta, atreviéndose a darle la espalda a la mística promesa que era Raftel , para poder mirar a su nakamas.

¿También iba a perderlos? Lo más probable era que si, y si en su egoísmo Luffy les negara la libertad de seguir sus vidas por caminos separados, se volvería en todo lo que odiaba. No sería distinto de todos los enemigos con los que lucho en su viaje.

Sería el rey de los piratas… ¿pero luego qué?

Podría morir a manos del gobierno, justo como Roger, y derramar su sangre como tributo en la torre de ejecucion para una nueva generación de piratas. Coby sería su captor, o Smoker….

Sus nakamas seguirían viviendo. O igual acaban muertos como su capitán, asesinados por antiguos enemigos o por simple mala suerte.

En la muerte una pantalla negra ocuparía su realidad y eso sería todo. El sueño llegaba su fin y debían despertar, en mundos distintos y desconocidos que podían ser resultar estar llenos de oscuridad.

O al demonio con todo eso, probablemente One Piece no era real, solo mentiras de un viejo pirata loco con deseos psicópatas de cambiar al mundo. Si, era una probabilidad.

El sombrero escapo de las yemas de los dedos de Luffy con un suave sonido y lentamente fue cayendo hasta la madera que componía el suelo del Sunny. El capitán no se molesto en recogerlo, en su lugar decidió quedarse observando a sus camaradas, en quienes podía distinguir la misma incertidumbre que lo agobiaba.

Sus rostros estaban tan cambiados que Luffy estuvo a punto de no reconocerlos.

El barco, por su parte, en ningún momento había detenido su andar, y para estos momentos se encontraba más cerca de aquello que podría ser Raftel.

Luffy ardió en deseos de detenerlo, de renunciar a su sueño.

De nada servía una leyenda que es descubierta, razonó.

Era como un truco de magia: al saber el secreto detrás del acto, se vuelve solamente una mecanica sin sentido y corriente.

¿Valía la pena destruir la leyenda que era One Piece por su sueño de ser Rey de los Piratas?

¿En verdad era tan egoísta?

Sunny seguía andando, y cuando por fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que Raftel adoptase una forma distinguible para el ojo humano, Luffy aun no tenía una respuesta para ninguna de sus dos incógnitas.

Le dolía la cabeza como nunca, pero se reconfortó con la idea de que independientemente de su incierto desenlace, él y sus nakamas habían tenido un grandioso viaje que los precedía. Con la esperanza renacida, Luffy sonrió y supó la respuesta a una de sus preguntas, aunque no sabía a cual en específico.

Solo estaba seguro de que era era sí.

Y despues….la vida siguió su rumbo.


End file.
